Hallucinations
by Dragonfruit112
Summary: Sequel to wings) The titans searched, but didnt find... They think she's dead, but is she? Once raven starts seeing her, she starts doubting herself. The titan's wont believe her.. What happens then? What happens when she returns? Is she good? Or is she evil? Black or White? or... Is she Grey? (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**WOO! hey everyone, glad you could join me for the sequel to Wing! and yes, i know the summer's not over, but i need to start this before i forget :3 lol, so dont expect frequent updates until august... so, READ ON MINIONS! AHAHAHA**

* * *

Is there such a thing as the afterlife? If so, what is it like? Is it peaceful? Is it nice? Or is it horrific, just down right disturbing? Or just absolutely nothing. That could go two ways. Some like nothing, and would have no problem with it. No sound. No color. Nothing to look at. No feeling. But after an amount of time, you're bound to go insane. Is that why ghosts don't want to leave? They know what's on the other side?

These thoughts fluttered around Raven's head as she meditated on the tower's roof. The sun was beginning to rise, lightning the sky up a bright fiery orange. She sighed quietly and opened her eyes, breaking her meditation. She couldn't concentrate. Something was wrong. Well, something had always been wrong ever since... Then.. The mood was always down, even if someone tried to enlighten it.

The door to the inside of the tower creaked open, and Beast Boy peaked his head out to look at Raven, "Uh, Raven? Breakfast is ready.." And he disappeared again. Raven couldn't hold back a frown. He'd been so different since it happened. He'd taken it the hardest. Yes he was still goofy, and loved to crack stupid jokes, but deep down, Raven could sense a deep and longing hurt. What is 'it' you ask? Well... It.. Was Agradess's murder..

_Flashback_

_The Titan's had been searching everywhere for Agradess or Slade. So far, the whole city was being upturned in their quest, but not a sight of the two even crossed their path. Nothing. It was like they'd just disappeared. But the Titans would never stop looking. In their spare time, when they werent fighting crime, they were looking. Searching for just the tiniest clue. But they never found any... Not even after a month._

_After two months, it was the same. The Titans had to admit, they were losing a little bit of hope. But Beast Boy was trying his best to keep their spirits up. Terra had gone off to train not long ago, but even still, BB was talking nonstop on how, Agradess was probably spying on Slade for them and how great she was. The Titan's had to admit, even though it was annoying, it helped._

_It was on one stormy night when their communicators all went off. They were all tired, just getting back from fighting Control Freak then three hours of looking in the rain had wore them out, but they still had to go._

_As they got closer to where whatever was wrong was happening, Raven couldn't help but acknowledge an uneasy pit growing in her stomach. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. But she pushed the feeling away and kept flying. She was just tired and uneasy from the scare earlier that night from the movie they watched. So she ignored it... She shouldn't have._

_Starfire was the first to arrive at the scene, and with the storm raging, the other Titans could hear her blood curdling scream over the thunder. They quickened their pace. Robin was next, and he even let out a short, choked yell. Raven arrived with BB, then Cyborg right behind them, and they froze. In front of them was a broken lamp post. A dark figure was impaled on the top of it. As lightning lit up the night, Raven's legs almost gave out under her, and Beast Boy screamed in horror. It was Agradess. She was bloody and cut, beaten and bruised, and her wings were visibly broken. Obviously she was dead, if the pole going through her wasn't enough, then her wide, glossy, dull eyes staring at nothing were. Her face was stuck in a forever position of fear and pain._

_"No..." Robin barely whispered, still hugging a sobbing and shaking Starfire._

_Suddenly Beast Boy sprinted past Raven and towards Agradess, "NO! AGRADESS!" He screamed, shifting into a ram and slamming into the bottom of the pole. It snapped on impact, and Agradess fell to the wet ground with a sickening thud. Beast Boy immediately ran over to her, now human, and knelt by her, gently shaking her shoulder. "Cmon.. You gotta get up! You gotta come back!"_

_Raven stepped forward, "Beast Boy, she's dead. The post is through her chest, most likely through her heart. If that didn't kill her, then being beaten to death before hand did." Raven was harsh about it, but couldn't stop her own voice from shaking. Agradess was Raven's closest friend. They understood each other. It was almost too hard to see her body lying there._

_Beast Boy didn't stop shaking her, "No! That can't be right! It probably just went through a... A lung or something! Yeah! I mean.. This is Agradess we're talking about, guys! This can't kill her, she can beat Robin's butt! She's tougher than this!" Robin didn't say anything to the insult, instead started leading Starfire away back towards the tower._

_Cyborg put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "C'mon BB. She's gone. We'll let the police handle the rest, alright?" The changeling looked up at the metal man, and Cyborg was shocked. Never before had he seen Beast Boy's eyes so sad, so depressed, so... Regretful. They were always so full of life and cockiness._

_"But she... She can't be... I.." Raven walked over and helped BB stand. As they left, she suddenly stopped, seeing something in Agradess's bloody, broken hand._

_"Wait!" She shouted, kneeling down and taking whatever it was, out of her grasp. She held it up and her eyes widened. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked up behind her and gasped. It was a metal insignia. One of an S. Slade..._

Present time

Raven shook her head and took one last look out to the city. She froze as something dark flew across the sky. It looked like a large crow. It's wings silently gliding through the air. Raven blinked and it was gone. She must've imagined it.

* * *

**It's short, get over it. Im only awake on monster here and i pulled an all nighter.. Ive been watching Marble Hornets all night so when i finished, my sleep deprived brain decided to make me write this! yay! Oh, and before you start yelling at me... NO, I AINT KILLIN AGGY OFF... how the hell would i be writing this without the main character?! i mean.. jeez... Review, Follow, and Fav! you know the routine..**

**KAMICHI'S OUT AND DRIVING TO WARPED TOUR! ROCK ON! \m/**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMAHGAWD! LOL sorry for the wait, ive been a tad busy... WARPED TOUR WAS SO AMAZING! it was like.. i was with my people :D everything there was perfect, and Andy Beirsack, from Black Veil Brides, smiled and pointed at me :D and trust me i knew it was me because i was in an empty space of people XD i was in two mosh pits, and got hit by acouple crowd surfers but oh well. I got a poster signed by the Black Dahlia Murder :D and i got a Warped Tour shirt and lots of other band merch :) loved it! you should consider going XD its amazing! so much headbanging and horns! \m/ anyway... READ ON! **

* * *

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, her voice ringing out along the city block. Her black energy engulfed the strange worm creature charging for her and slammed it into the ground. It groaned and twitched before falling silent, and Raven let out a breath of relief. She looked around to see the other Titans were just about done with their own giant worm they were fighting. They didn't know where these stupid things came from, they just burst up and out of the ground and started destroying anything in their path.

The empath landed soundlessly on a nearby building and looked up at the sky. Originally, the Titans had been in the park, enjoying the late sunny atmosphere when the annoying oversized bugs attacked. Now it was dark out, so it must've taken them a few hours to fight them and finally finish them off.

The rest of the Titans all came and gathered on the roof she was on and they all gave a sigh of relief.

Beast Boy stretched his arms over his head, "Man, that was HARD!"

Robin nodded, "Yeah. Where do you think they came from?" Raven was lost in the conversation as she watched something up in the dark sky. Just like from that sunrise a week ago, it looked like a large crow or something, only the lights from the city illuminating parts of it's dark wings. She watched as it circled above them, making hardly any sound as it flapped its large wings and glided down to silently land on the shadowed building in front of the Titans.

"Guys.." Raven waved to the other Titans, gaining their attention. "Do you see that?" She pointed to the winged figure across from them, something silver shining just in front of the wings. The teens all squinted their eyes.

"No, i don't see anything..." Robin tipped his head to the side.

"Yeah, me neither.. Are we supposed to see something?" Cyborg's robot eye glistened as he tried to see anything invisible.

"Yes.. How can you not see it?" Raven looked back over at the winged figure to see it spread its large wings. An image of Agradess flashed in Raven's mind but she pushed it away. Before anyone could react, Raven flew after the creature as it bolted into the sky at unimaginable speeds.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted after her. Raven didn't listen as she sped up to try and catch up the the creature, but as she flew up into the clouds, it disappeared into the darkness. 'It just HAS to be a new moon tonight..' The empath vented in her head before hesitantly gliding back down to her friends.

"Dude, what just happened?" Beast Boy immediately shouted when Raven came within hearing distance.

Raven glared slightly at him, "Nothing. I just thought i saw something. It was just my imagination." She quickly walked off towards the tower with the others slowly following. Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other. Anything that came out of Raven's imagination was just down right scary. They felt shivers as they remembered, and quickly caught up with the others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

After dinner, the Titans all went to bed early, tired from fighting so much lately. Raven sighed as she took off her cloak and slipped into her bed. It was storming again outside. It seemed to always storm ever since... 'then'. Raven sighed and shook her head. That was six months ago, no need to dwell on the past. Raven, for once, actually wanted a peaceful night sleep. Too bad no one was going to get one that night.

* * *

**Next chapter's gonna be long, trust me, i hate all these short chapters ;~; anyway... i babysit tomorrow, so i gotta sleep... LATER HUMANS!**

**~Kamichi**


End file.
